


Heart of the Avengers

by orphan_account



Category: Avengers, Danny Phantom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Danny acting as a mediator, Danny as the heart of the avengers, Danny gets mixed up in the MCU, Infinity Stones, More tags to be added, Other, Team as Family, adult!Danny, my fic my rules, some lore, the universe where the Avengers are a team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Avengers of Earth-199999 (better known as the MCU) are a mess. They have been tearing themselves apart for little reason, which let to their ultimate defeat during the Infinity War.But what if something changed it all ? Someone could changed it all...





	Heart of the Avengers

"I don't want to go, I don't want to go ... Sir please, please, I don't want to go ... I don't want to go ...

I'm sorry ..."

.

 

.

 

.

 

The master of time frowned at the heartbreaking scene . How could it all go so wrong ? How could a team of heroes be so ... divided ? Especially when you consider that in every other timeline they have a stronger bond.

 

Something was missing. And if that thing wasn't found, this universe will suffer the same fate.

 

Clockwork, in his old man form, pressed the button on his staff causing the scene to change like a TV channel. Now, the screen was showing 6 other superheroes from another Earth, the Justice League of America, standing around the fastest man alive, Flash, in the aftermath of a battle, relief written across all their faces. A battle which almost took away their teammate. Their friend. Their heart.

 

This ... this is what the heroes of this Earth needed.

 

Someone powerfull but kind. Someone stubborn but wise. Someone to keep them together when they pull apart.

 

'And luckly, there's somebody in this dimension who fits that description perfectly.' the Master of Time thought as he turned into a young adult.

 

"Really ? Clockwork ?" a misterious voice from behind deadpaned.

 

The blue ghost turned his head only to be met with a tall man, in a red and black leather suit covering his whole body, including the face, leaning aganist one of the giant gears with his arms crossed.

 

"Isn't this, like, one of the most overused tropes, especially in Danny Phantom crossovers ?" Wade Wilson aka Deadpool continued titling his head. "That, and the dead parents thing, the cliche phantom trip and a lot of OOC writting." Wade listed down on his fingers. "And don't even get me started on the—UGH—half ghost Mary Sues." He spat the last words like they were poison and, honesty, the were.

 

"True. But the author wanted to quickly make this point known." Clockwork argued still calm.

 

"Yeah, well I just hope this fic turns out good. There aren't a lot of DP x Avengers crossovers, especially on Wattpad." Deadpool said as he straightened up and began walking towards the screen.

 

"That, only time will tell. We'll just have to wait ... until sumerbreak and see for ourselves."

 

"Summer break!" Wade echoed outraged. "That's, like, months away! Why is it on hiatus for so long?!"

 

      "High school." Clockwork shrugged, shifting in his older form.

 

      "Yeah, that checks it." the assasin cooled down, understanding all the pointless aspects of this f🤬 up aspects of our s🤬 society.

"Really? 🤬? Couldn't you find a gun emoji? That would've been more fitting."

 

" Also, special 'thank you' for LovingItInHell, whose comment inspired this whole fic."  the Ghost of Time said with a gratefull smile.

 

"Oh, the one with Danny single handedly taking down all the Avengers ? Cause, oh man, that sounds like something I'd pay to see. A group of adults getting their butts kicked by a minor!" Deadpool clenched his fists, excited at the concept.

 

"No. Though that would be entertaining. " Clockwork put a finger on his chin, becoming a toddler and making a mental note to see that timeline. "But I'm referring to the one where they are tering themselves apart. The author wanted to make Danny the heart of a team, but they didn't knew which one. At least, not until that comment."

 

"Well, since we're the ones doing the author note, the Flash crossover's gonna be posted on Archive of our Own under the same username and please comment because all writers all fueled by validation and self-worth." Deadpool announced looking at the readers. Breaking the forth wall was always a pleasure.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well that happened.  
> I know the first chapter is kinda meh, but I have already figured out a plot. All I need now is to write it...oh.
> 
> Crossposted from Wattpad  
> English isn’t my first language.  
> Written before I saw Endgame.


End file.
